LIAR LIAR
by donttalkaboutit
Summary: It was almost summer. Summer was everyone's favorite season. It was a time of fun and relaxation, especially for the four friends. Four close yet distant friends. It was an odd group of friends. They we're happy about that, happy about where they were going within their final years of school. But not all stories can have a happy ending.


**One**

It was almost summer. Summer was everyone's favorite season. It was a time of fun and relaxation, especially for the four friends. Four close yet distant friends. It was an odd group of friends, yet they ruled their small school in Hazlet, Pennsylvania. There was Ariel Goode, the leader who every girl in town wanted to be. Ashley Forrest, the outcast of the group. She was the odd woman out. Savannah Crockett, the smart, witty, brave one of the group. And to end with, Morgan Sanderson, the peacemaking free spirit of the group. It may have been an odd group, but they were like any other group of friends. Secrets, secrets, and more secret were shared between the four.

School was almost over. Most people were just glad to get out of that old school, but the ladies were just glad that their first year of high school was finally over. It wasn't as bad of a year as the group of friends thought it'd be. They were the "it" crowd for freshmen year, and were most likely going to still be the "it" crowd for their sophomore year. They we're happy about that, happy about where they were going within their final years of school. But not all stories can have a happy ending.

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon. The ladies were walking through the hallways as the sea of students parted like it usually did. Not one person dared to step in front of them, they feared Ariel, and they were smart to fear her.

Ariel, Savannah, and Morgan walked side by side, of course Ariel was in the middle. Ashley walked behind them. Ashley didn't want to be noticed. Unlike the rest of the group she didn't want the attention. Ashley was very insecure about herself. Even though she was beautiful, she was overweight. She didn't want anyone to see her because even the slightest insult, joke or not, could really upset her. One of her harshest critics, other than herself, was Ariel. Ariel had always teased her, she knew that it hurts Ashley the most when she teased her, that's why she did it.

Morgan, who was on the right, was strutting her stuff. She wanted people to talk about her. Morgan was an attention seeker, not as big of one as Ariel though. Ariel and her would always compete for attention, but Morgan would always lose. Losing didn't stop her from trying though.

"This is our stop, bye!" Morgan said as she grabbed Savannah's arm and pulled her into their next class.

"Bye." Ariel waved. She looked at Ashley, "You know you can walk next to me."

"Oh, yeah." Ashley hesitated, but stepped up towards Ariel and walked next to her. The bell rung and both the ladies would be late, as usual. Instead of walking quicker, Ariel unexpectedly came to a halt.

"We're already late. Come with me." Before Ashley could say anything, Ariel had already grabbed her hand and was pulling her into the women's bathroom. Ashley looked confused and scared, Ariel could sense that. Ashley, like everyone else, feared Ariel and what Ariel was capable of.

"Why are we in here?" Ashley asked.

"You ask to many questions." Ariel laughed. She walked around the bathroom to see if anyone else was in there with them. This made Ashley even more nervous than she was before. Ashley tried to speak, but she couldn't say anything, she couldn't stand up to Ariel. Meanwhile, Ariel was kicking in every bathroom stall. When she was done she turned to Ashley, "Your pick."

"My pick of what?" Ashley backed up.

"Pick a stall. I'm going to help you out today." She replied. Ashley thought about what Ariel had said. She knows Ariel isn't the one to help others out with her own freewill. Before Ariel got impatient, Ashley pointed towards the handicapped stall. The bigger the better, that's what she thought to herself. Ariel sighed. "Of course you'd choose that one. Good pick for you, though. Follow me." She pulled Ashley into the large stall.

Ashley didn't know what Ariel was going to do. She was scared. She didn't want to have to do something she didn't want to do. However, Ashley didn't say a word.

"I know you're insecure about you weight…" Ariel paused and gazed into Ashley's eyes. She could tell that Ashley was already on the edge of tears. She willingly put her hand on Ashley's shoulder to comfort her. "I'm here to help you, don't cry."

"What do you want me to do, Ariel?"

"You're beautiful. But your weight holds you back. Your lack of confidents is because of your weight issue. Do you, or do you not want to lose weight?" Ariel asked.

Ashley may have not been the brightest person, but she knew where this was heading. She could see all the signs.

"Do you, or don't you?" Ariel asked again, this time with a bit more force in her voice.

"Yes, I do!" Ashley raised her voice to match Ariel's.

"That's what I thought, no one wants to be the fat friend." She smirked. "Get on your knees." Ariel said quietly as she lifted up the toilet seat. Of course Ashley did so and got on her knees. "Now stick your finger down your throat."

"Why?" Ashley said before she did anything.

"Do you want to be pretty or not?"

Ashley thought about it. She knew she'd do anything to be someone who Ariel thinks is "pretty." If this is what she had to do to be accepted, she'd do it.

Ashley's index finger unhurriedly approached her mouth as Ariel started to eagerly tapped her foot. Ariel wanted her to hurry up and do it already, but Ashley was to scared too.

"I can't do it." Ashley said as she leaned up from being crouched over the toilet.

"What did you just say?" Ariel said irritably.

"I can't do it!" Ashley stood up and came face to face with Ariel. She soon realized what she was doing and back away. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine… Later, fatty." Ariel pushed Ashley out of her way and slammed the bathrooms large stall door and left the bathroom. Ashley wanted to stop Ariel, but didn't have the strength.

She thought about what Ariel had said to her, it upset and enraged her. Ashley didn't know how to handle it, all she could do was break down on the bathroom floor and cry. She wasn't just crying over what Ariel had said, she was crying because she knew Ariel was right. Ashley hated to admit it, but Ariel was right. Ariel was always right.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Savannah were both in their P.E class. Both the girls enjoyed P.E more than most people. They were in the crowded locker room getting dressed in their gym outfits.

"So Morgan, got your eyes on anyone new?" Savannah joked.

"Actually, yes I do."

"Oh do spare me the details." Savannah laughed as she finished dressing.

"Well since you're so interested…" Morgan sat on the bench beside Savannah. "He's older. He's smart and funny…"

"Did he save you from your kingdom, your majesty?" Savannah joked once more.

"I don't kiss and tell." Morgan said as she closed her locker.

"Let's go ladies!" Ms. Bunch yelled from her office. All the girls from the gym's locker room left to go start their P.E session.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Ms. Bunch." A daring student called out as she disappeared into a group of laughing students.

"We'll talk more about this later." Morgan said as she left the locker room.

"Okay." Savannah started walked towards the door, but stopped once Ms. Bunch had left with her other classmates. Savannah didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd skip class, she however was. She misused her perfect reputation. She was good at coming up with plans, back stories, and especially lying. Savannah, when asked where she was, she'd merely answer with a lie about needing to use a restroom. Most teachers had no reason not to believe her, she was such a great student who would never deceive a school official. She didn't want to be in the small, over packed gymnasium with a bunch of sweaty people she doesn't like.

Savannah left the locker room into the hallways and made her way into the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Ashley running her hands under the sink's water and soaking her face with it. Savannah waited for a few minutes but at last she opened the door all the way.

"Hey." She said to Ashley with a slight smile on her face.

Ashley swiftly whipped her face with a towel before simply saying hello to Savannah.

"Are you okay?" Savannah sincerely asked Ashley.

"I'm fine… I need to get to class… I haven't even showed up to it yet." She said prior to exiting the bathroom. Ashley, of course, lied. She wasn't going to go to her class and have to walk in to a class already in session. Ashley was afraid of the attention. She left the school and walked home. Savannah thought about it for a slight bit, but she remembered she too also had to get to class.

She arrived to her P.E class around ten minutes after the girls left the locker room. Ms. Bunch didn't say a word to her, she only nodded towards her knowing that Savannah was just taking a bathroom break. The students were running around the small gym. Savannah decided to join Morgan. Morgan had a funny look on her face, she knew Savannah had just gotten away with sneaking out of gym for a whole ten minutes. Savannah looked towards her and smiled.

"The perks of being a Crockett." Both the girls laughed and continued on with their P.E class.

An hour had passed and it was now time for lunch for the students at Hazlet High School, at least for the ones who showed up.

Ashley had already eaten. She ate as soon as she stepped foot in her house. She didn't stop eating until she could barely breathe. And after that, Ashley cried. Her phone rang and rang. Text and calls. She didn't answer nor did she look at a single text, most were from Savannah who was frantically trying to get a hold of Ashley.

"She's not going to pick up, Savannah. She never does." Ariel said as she looked at herself in her miniature mirror.

"What did you say to her, you heartless bitch?" Savannah slammed her phone on the table.

"I was trying to be nice."

"Nice? Ariel Goode trying to be nice? Maybe when pigs fly." Morgan joked as she was just arriving to the group's signature lunch table. It went silent.. "Did I come in at the wrong time, or what?

"Wrong time." Savannah and Ariel said simultaneously.

"I have to go anyways. I have to see Mr. Gerald about the homework." Morgan was annoyed. She hated when Savannah and Ariel fought. She wasn't going to stop them from fighting today, she had other plans.

Morgan could still hear Savannah and Ariel arguing as she left the lunch room. Morgan didn't care anymore, all she cared about was the "homework," homework meaning Mr. Gerald, her young, handsome algebra teacher. Yet, she wasn't even in it for his looks, she knew that if she dated a teacher she'd beat Ariel in their ongoing feud. Morgan made her way to his door and knocked very softly.

"Come in." Mr. Gerald said. He looked up at Morgan and closed his text book. "Hello Ms. Sanderson. What do you need today?"

"I need help with tonight's homework." She advanced to his desk with a grin on her face.

"I'd love to help you, but I didn't give you homework for tonight." Mr. Gerald laughed.

"Oh yeah, how silly of me!" She laughed also. "I meant to say I need help with what we're learning now."

"Take a seat…" The bell interrupted Mr. Gerald. "Looks like we're out of time."

"Darn, I really need help with this."

"I could tutor you after school… If that's okay with you." He replied quickly.

"I'd like that a lot. I mean, the tutoring of course. Thanks for the help, Mr. Gerald. We'll be in touch, I guess." Morgan smiled as she left his room knowing that her plan is going to be a success.

While Ariel was talking to Mr. Gerald, Savannah and Ariel were still arguing.

"Why do you treat Ashley like she's your puppet?" Savannah shouted.

"Because I can. Savannah, let's be honest. If you had the chance to do something, you'd take that chance."

"You think that if I was offered I would go around playing God?"

"You don't get it do you?" Ariel smirked.

"Get what?" Savannah said just as the loud bell rang.

"I am God in this city."

"You're a nuisance to this city."

"You know nothing about this city, Savannah. I own this city. I rule this city. No one could ever replace me, you know that." She said as she picked up her books from the table, "Everyone knows that." She said before she left.

A few more hours past and the school day was finally over. It was a rough day for the group of friends, everyone except Morgan. Morgan had an excellent day. She was excited about her "date" with Mr. Gerald. Before the she left the school she walked into Mr. Gerald's classroom to plan the tutor date. Morgan knocked quietly once again and then let herself in the classroom.

"Mr. Gerald, I'm here to plan the study date." She said bashfully.

"I figured." He laughed. "If I have to admit, I'm pretty busy most of this week."

"I was really looking forward to getting the extra help I need." Morgan signed

"However, if you're not busy today… I have time now, I could help you out here." He smiled

"Am I aloud to be here afterhours?" Morgan asked.

"I usually lock up anyways. No one will mind you being here."

"Than let's get started!" Morgan laughed as she pulled out her book and sat down next to Mr. Gerald.

Almost two hours later, barely any helping of the book work had been done. Morgan had never advanced on him, but they spent their time as if they were buddies hanging out. Mr. Gerald noticed the time and closed Morgan's barely touched book.

"Gosh the time passed quickly." He laughed

"Yeah it did… Thanks for helping me out, it really helped. I'm glad you helped me today. I'll see you tomorrow in class." She said as she stood up.

"This was fun… We should do this sometime again… The tutoring a mean, I should tutor you sometime again."

"Well If I have any questions I'll know who to come to." She started to walk out of the room. "Bye Mr. Gerald." She waved seductively.

"Bye." His voice noticeable cracked.

Morgan walked out of the room and laughed. She knew she hand Mr. Gerald drooling over her. She had the upper hand over a teacher, Ariel didn't. Morgan felt powerful, she liked this feeling. She wanted more of it. She'd get her way no matter what.

Ashley had gone for a walk and was walking back to her house. She tried to clear her mind but she was still very upset about what was said by Ariel. Ariel always knew how to push her buttons, she always upset Ashley the most. Ashley typically over thought what Ariel had said and she started to tear up. Before she started to cry, her nerdy neighbor, Andrew Powers approached her from behind.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked her hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah… Sure." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I didn't see you at school today. Your posse looked worried." He laughed.

"Had to leave early." Ashley replied petulantly.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, okay?" She tried to play it off as if she wasn't hurt. But deep down inside she was very hurt. Andrew knew that.

"Why do you hang out with them?" He asked.

"I just remember, my father wanted me home to help him cook dinner. I have to go, bye." Ashley quickly walked away so he didn't ask any more questions.

"Goodbye…"

Ashley was in no mood for talking about her friends. She'd much rather just sit in a poorly lit room with a gallon of ice cream and cry herself to sleep, like she always would in times like this. She quickly rushed into her house and ran up the steps to her room. But a few minutes later, Ashley heard a slight knocking at the door.

"Sweetie?" The voice said

"Dad?" Ashley answered, surprised that her father was home.

"Yes, it's me. Can you open the door?"

"No."

"Well dinner is almost done." He said softly.

"I'm not hungry." Ashley said irritably. Her father never got to know what was wrong with her. Ashley had kept her feelings from her father ever since her father and her mother divorced. Her father, Parker, knew he wasn't going to get Ashley to talk to him. So he just left her alone. Ashley wished he'd try to talk to her; she just needed someone to comfort her. Her father was never there for her, that's what she thought.

Ariel was on the other side of town enjoying her life. It was as if she didn't have feelings at all. She knew she made Ashley feel terrible, and she knew most of the nasty things Savannah had said about her were true. Ariel was used to just letting all her feelings go.

Ariel was in her room looking through old yearbooks, laughing at a few certain students like Ashley's nerdy neighbor, Andrew, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Ariel said as she answered

"I have a guy you could never even think of getting." It was obviously Morgan who was calling to gloat about her successful date with Mr. Gerald.

"I doubt that."

"I'll give you a guess of who it is." Morgan said egotistically.

"Sweetie, I don't have time to guess."

"Fine, since you're so busy…"

"No tell me who it is!" Ariel cut off Morgan.

"Sebastian Gerald." Morgan laughed before she hung out her phone.

Ariel was shocked. So many thoughts were racing threw her head. How could Morgan, out of all people, get someone like Mr. Gerald? She was so furious she couldn't even speak! Ariel knew if she didn't do something Morgan would have her beat. Ariel couldn't be beat. Ever.


End file.
